USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) was an ''Excelsior'' class starship, the third Federation starship to carry the prestigous name Enterprise. History The Enterprise-B was launched under the command of Captain John Harriman from a drydock orbiting Earth in 2293. The ship was christened with a bottle of Dom Pérignon, vintage 2265. Honored guests aboard for the ship's maiden voyage included Captains James T. Kirk, Montgomery Scott, and Commander Pavel Chekov, along with many journalists. The vessel was still incomplete at the time of launch and did not have a medical staff, photon torpedoes, or a tractor beam, all of which were scheduled for delivery the following Tuesday. The dignitaries were given a tour of the ship, which impressed even Scotty. Captain Kirk gave the order to get underway. Its first journey was mostly for publicity purposes, and the ship was not scheduled to venture much past Pluto. However, the Enterprise-B was the only ship in range capable of responding to a distress call from two Federation transport ships, the ''Lakul'' and the ''Robert Fox''. The ships, which were carrying El-Aurian refugees, had become trapped in an energy distortion called the Nexus. Because the Enterprise-B lacked equipment necessary to rescue the ships, the Robert Fox was destroyed before the Enterprise could transport its passengers. Only 47 were brought aboard from the Lakul before it too was destroyed. Chekov served as a makeshift medical officer, enlisting several journalists to help treat survivors including Guinan and Tolian Soran. The Enterprise itself became ensnared within the Nexus when it maneuvered within transporter range of the Lakul. Scotty devised a plan to use a resonance burst from the deflector dish in order to simulate an antimatter explosion and free the Enterprise. Kirk went to deflector control to make necessary modifications as the Enterprise's engineering hull was struck by an energy tendril. The Enterprise escaped with minor casualties and a hull breach along sections 20 through 28 on decks 13 through 15. Kirk was believed killed in the breach, and the mission became notorious because of his loss. (Star Trek: Generations) Known personnel (See USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel) Background information The Enterprise-B was a reuse of the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] model designed by Bill George for Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. The miniature was given several modifications designed by John Eaves and Herman Zimmerman, including an extra set of impulse engines on the saucer section, flares on the side of the engineering hull, new caps on the front of the warp nacelles, and fins on the back of the nacelles. The blue accents on the ship were repainted to a teal color. The flares were added for the specific purpose of damaging them during the Nexus escape sequence and as a way to keep the Excelsior model beneath undamaged. The modifications were also by request of producer Rick Berman, who felt the Excelsior design had been overused in the previous motion pictures and in the television series. The 1701-B was also rendered as a CGI model for certain sequences within the Nexus. The physical model was later relabeled to become the [[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]] in DS9: "Paradise Lost." The bridge was a redress of the ''Enterprise''-A bridge from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, which was also seen as the Amargosa observatory in the same film. The sickbay was the drydock observation area seen earlier in the film, while deflector control was a new set. The Enterprise-B was established as an Excelsior class ship during the first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation when a series of relief sculptures depicting the history of the Enterprise name was added to the ''Enterprise''-D conference lounge set. They were present for the first four years of the series and a flashback during TNG: "All Good Things..." The sculpture used represented the original Excelsior design. However, the accurate models in the lounge of the ''Enterprise''-E for Star Trek: First Contact and Star Trek: Nemesis showed the Enterprise-B as it was in Generations. Furthermore, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] sculpture also differed from the final ''Ambassador'' class design, meaning the sculptures were probably meant to be abstract. The fate of the Enterprise-B is unknown. It was definitely removed from service by 2344, when the Enterprise-C was lost at Narendra III. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual speculates that the Enterprise-B was important in exploration beyond the Gourami sector, charting 142 star systems and making first contact with seventeen new civilizations. In the novel Serpents Among the Ruins, the Enterprise-B is depicted as being at the forefront of a brewing war with the Romulan Star Empire in 2311, and is a participant in the disasterous Tomed Incident. In that novel, John Harriman retires as a Starfleet captain and his second-in-command, Demora Sulu, becomes the new captain of the Enterprise. References *Star Trek: Generations Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)